Spidergirl
by CreativeBex
Summary: This is the story of Spiderman's daughter, Spidergirl, formally known as May Parker. A just turned 16 year old girl who discovers the secret her parents have failed to tell. Will it effect the family and how will May cope with being the new teen hero, spidergirl?
1. Chapter 1

It's here! My 16th birthday has arrived!

Dad told me he'll be home from work early to celebrate. He made made a promise and I'm going to make sure he sticks to it. My father is always out doing god knows what with work. Mom says he's apart of the NYPD, helping them mostly with cold cases.

Along with my dad coming, my good friends will be atteding a simple house party with family included and Uncle Osborne. He's not really my Uncle but he's apart of the family, a second father for the time my own dad isn't there.

"Good morning birthday girl!" Mom beams carrying my little brother, Benjy, in her arms. "Hows do you feel, hot shot?" She calls me by my pet name.

"I feel," I raise my arms in the air about to burst in full excitement only to have my stomach rumble, painfully. "Hungry?" I question myself and rub my stomach.

"Then go and get ready for school whilst I make my girl a special breakfast, eggs and pancakes sound good?" Mom asks stroking my hair and kissing my cheek.

"It sounds delightful." I smile at Mom and take Benjy away from her arms.

He gurgles a smile and puts his tiny arms around me. I love my brother to pieces, I'm very lucky to have a charming brother as my little Benjy. "May's birfda!" He says to me in his improving english.

"That's right Ben," Mom picks up her son. "It's our May's birthday." She now turns to leave my room. "Hurry up May, we have presents for you downstairs."

"Give me five minutes." I say to her and remove myself from my bed and head to the bathroom.

I splash water on my face and skip brushing my teeth, I'll do it after breakfast. I wash my hands then it happens again, the pain in my stomach. I clutch my waist and feel a small head ache develop within my skull. What's happening? Am I sick?

"It's nerves." I tell myself ignoreing the pain once more and head downstairs for breakfast.

Heading downstairs I instantly notice something, its not the presents in the living room, it is my dad who isn't sitting down sipping at a coffee. My heart sinks, I know he said he'll be here earlier but I'd rather get a morning hug and kiss from my own parent.

"Is something the matter, May?" Mom asks scrambling eggs within a pan. "You're looking pale."

"No, everything is fine." I smile and take a seat at the dining table. "Where's dad?"

"I'm sorry hot shot but he was needed early." She flicks on the TV. "He sends his love." Mom puts down a plate of eggs and pancakes in front of me. "Why don't you open up your presents?"

"No, I'd rather do it later when dad is home." I smile taking a bite of breakfast. I swollow but my stomach regects it. Regardless I force it down and decide it is best to leave my meal. "I think nerves of tonight are getting the better of me, Mom." I say to her.

"Oh such a waste." She tuts and picks up my plate. "Maybe you should take the day off?"

"No way!" I cry. "I'm going to school."

"OK but the instant you don't feel all too good, you tell the nurse. Got it?"

"Yes Mom."

"Good." She settles and eats her own breakfast.

_'Spiderman is set to unfoil the crime of the decade. It has been reported that the Kingpin has ordered a rare but dangerous shipment into Queens later this morning_' The news man speaks.

"Spidamen!" Benjy giggles.

"That's right, hon." Mom smiles at my young brother. "Spiderman, here to save the day, always."

Maybe Spiderman could help me towards why I suddenly feel ill!

...

I leave the house and walk on to highschool. My stomach hasn't settled but the pain is gone. It just bubbles as my head throbs in and out. I hope I'll be well enough for my party tonight, I'd be devastated if I couldn't attened my own sweet 16th!

"Mayday!" Lisa's voice enters my ears. Her thick arm covers my shoulders. "Happy birthday!" She squeals. "Woah, you don't look so good."

"I'm fine, honest." I throw away her worry with a smile.

"Good, we have Mr. Grind today. I hope you have your homework?" She asks.

I gasp. I forgot my homework! I can see it now upon my bedside table. "Crap!" I curse. "Is it too late for me to go and rush home?"

The bell in the distance buzzes.

"Yes." Lisa says. "Don't worry, grab a piece of paper and copy from me." She smiles.

"You're a hero, Lisa!"

...

"Miss. Parker," Moody Mr. Grind glares at me as I enter his classroom. "You look like chalk. Are you feeling alright?"

And you look like a hippo's butt! "Yes sir, I'm fine." I nod and take a seat.

I sit down with my head feeling heavy. I moan as my stomach begins to rumble once more, this time the pain is unbareable. I gulp and gasp as my head feels as if I've just been struck by lightening. I shut my eyes and all I can see are tiny spiders. They seem to be crawling within my eyelids! I try to open up my eyes again but I can't. I'm stuck in my mind! I try to scream but no words escape my lips.

More spider crawl and seem to be aiming for me. Many spiders stop at my feet as if appretiating me as some climb up my shoulder, wishing for friendship. What is going on?

In the distance of my imagination I see the most weirdest thing ever. A gaint spiderman! He offers me his hand.

"Take it." He speaks.

"What?"

"Take my hand, May."

It all seems real even though it is not. My hand moves towards Spiderman on its own accord and before I know it, I'm shaking hands with the masked protector.

...

My eyes open.

"May!" Mom cuddles me tight. "My girl, you're OK!" She's crying.

"What happened?" I ask feeling sweaty.

"You fainted in english, you've been out for three hours, hot shot." She strokes my head.

"Three hours?" How? The dream only seemed like five minutes. "Where am I?"

"You're at home, I had to cancel the party for tomorrow."

"What?"

"You're too ill to be celebrating, look you're still pale and wet with sweat." Mom says.

"I'm fine." I state.

"No you're not. The nurse suspects you have a virus so I'll advice you to stay away from Benjy until we know you've made a full recovery."

I sigh. "OK Mom," I nod at her. "I'll stay in bed for my birthday. Its not important or anything."

"Don't be like that, May. You will have a party the moment you're up on your feet."

"I guess."

"I'll leave you to recover." Mom is upset and so leaves and shuts the door.

Stupid body! Why do you have to make me ill on my own birthday? I curl my fingers slowly into fists.

_Tist!_

Something flies out of my wrist, it close resembles, webbing!


	2. Chapter 2

"May, how are you feeling?" Dad knocks on my door. "Can I come in?"

"Ah," I panic. "Um, just a second!" I scramble out of my bed and try to get rid of the webbing from around my room. Shooting web once from my wrist was enough but doing it twice wasn't! I got addicted and now my room is covered in wrist webbing! "Come in." I put on a robe.

Dad opens the door wearing his usual formal clothes with a blue tie. "Evening, sweetheart." He smiles walking up to me. His palm stretches across my forehead. "I feel no fever, I guess it was one of those 24 hour bugs." His lips kiss my head. "How do you feel?"

"Much better, thank you dad." I smile back. "I was having a funny five minutes is all." I lean my head on his shoulder. "How was work?"

"Oh you know, the usual. Someone out there always needs help."

"Yeah, I wonder how Spiderman does it?" I ponder and look at my wrists then a thought comes to mind. What if I'm adopted and my true father is Spiderman? How else would I have gotten spider like powers? Unless I was bitten by a special spider in my sleep last night! "Actually, I'm feeling a little light headed again, another hours rest may do me good." I say to my dad.

"Alright, sweetie. I'll leave you to your beauty sleep." I'm kissed again and I'm left alone.

I sit on the edge of my bed and stare into thin air. How could I have obtained spider like powers? Mom is a house wife and dad is a detective. Wait, if I have spider powers that means I can do everything Spiderman can! I get to my feet and head towards the wall. I stretch out my hand and gently push my fingertips on, I do the same with the other hand and in seconds I'm climbing up the wall just as easy as Spiderman himself!

I need to test out my abilities on the road! But I can't do that without hiding my identidy.

Searching through the eBay and Amazon websites, I manage to buy myself some masks and suits, perfect for experimenting out my new powers. I also log onto a Spiderman dedicated website. It lists all of his pictures and the classic ones done by my dad when he was first starting out. Dad says he doesn't take Spiderman's pictures anymore seeing as his photography got in the way of his work. Someone else picked up dad's old trade and has made an impression at the Daily Bugle.

I look close at Spiderman's powers, Shoots web, climbs walls, spidersense, agility and the ability to jump high and far. I cannot wait to test it all out!

"Knock knock," Uncle Osborne opens up the door. "I heard Mayday is not feeling too well." He enters with a gift under his arm.

"Uncle Osborne!" I rush and hug him tight. "It's great to see you."

"Wow, you've gotten strong. Your mom told me you were sick!" He laughs and gives me my gift. "This is for you."

"You shouldn't had." I smile at him and rid my present of its wrapping, underneath is a box and inside that is a series of many gifts including books, clothes and chocolate! "Wow, this is awesome!" I beam at him then sigh. "If there was something going on, can I tell you in private?"

"You know you can." He says.

I smile back. "Thank you Uncle Osborne, I'm lucky to have someone like you in my life."

"And I the same about you, if there is anythig you need, kiddo. I'm here. Just like Spiderman is for the city." He ruffles my hair. "How about you come downstairs. I'm sure your family would like to see you after so long?"

"I guess so," I rid my robe. "I'll get changed and I'll meet all of you down for cake."

...

"Happy Birthday!" My parents and Uncle Osborn cry as I head down the steps. They sing the usual happy birthday song and recieve a pack of hugs and kisses from the folks.

"You've certinaly recovered." Mom says noticing how healthy I look. "You have a golden glow to your skin." She praises. "How say we have some cake?"

Benjy jumps up and down in his highschair with joy with arms open out to give his sister a big hug. I take him out and embrace my special boy.

"Did you miss me?" I ask him.

"Ya!" He snuggles into me.

I giggle and miss my baby brother's head.

...

It's night, Uncle Osborne has left and my parents and brother are in bed, fast asleep. Not me. I lay in bed stiff as a board, itching to get out and test out my new powers. But why do I even have them? Could I be right in terms of being adopted or could it be? Could my own father be Spiderman?

There's only one way to find out.

I creep downstairs to the kitchen with no worry. If anyone asks I'll state that I've gone down for a drink. I even turn on the water tap just to lower any possible suspision by my parents. Once I feel comfortable I go to my dad's brief case that he usually takes to work. I carefully open it and to my shock a Spiderman spandex suit is stuffed inside! Dad IS Spiderman and he didn't even tell me? Does Mom even know?

I step back in betrayal, how could dad keep this a secret from me? At least it solves why he's so popular at work!

It solves it, I am the daughter of Spiderman. I am Spidergirl.


	3. Chapter 3

I sit along with Benjy, Mom and Dad at the breakfast table. I eat whilst shooting glances at my father. I know his secret and he didn't tell me nor did Mom, that's if she knows, so I won't tell them mine!

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?" I ask Dad.

"Not until nine, sweetheart. Are you trying to get rid of me?" He giggles sipping from his coffee mug.

"No." I say with a blunt tongue. I look up to Dad, this time he's looking back at me. I leave the table. "I'll catch you all later." I pick up my lunch Mom happily prepared and nab my school back that dangles from a hook by the door.

"It's a little early, hotshot." Mom says feeding Benjy.

"I'm meeting Lisa at the store." I lie and exit the house.

I huff and stick my hands within my jean pockets. I lower my head so that I look at the floor and watch myself walk, and press onwards to school with a faint pout upon my lips. Everything is happening all too fast for me, first I gain Spiderman's abilities now I found out that I am Spiderman's daughter. What else don't I know?

I stop and stand still. Raising my head I look at my surroundings, taking in how quiet and calm the city is. Does America really need another Spider-hero? Maybe I should keep quiet about my powers and only use them when it is a must. I could be a builder and use my webbing instead of cement!

"I need to tell someone," I breathe. "But not my parents." I turn my heels and trail over to Uncle Osborne.

...

"Mayday!" My Uncle greets me gladly. "Shouldn't you be at school, kiddo?" He ruffles my air and allows me entry into his large house. My Uncle is rich. He owns Oscorp, let down by his father and has gained countless awards for his many efforts within the business.

"Do you remember when I asked if I could tell you anything?" I take a seat.

"Yes." He sits next to me.

"I'm so confused and scared." I feel a sour tingle in my nose. "I don't know what to do."

"Is everything alright at home?" My Uncle begins to get worried. "Has something happened?"

"Something has happened." I comment and stretch out my hand. I curl my two middle fingers and; _Tist!_

Webbing once again flies out and flings onto the near wall. I do the same again with my other hand, showing Uncle Osborne what my wrist a capable of. I then stop and look to him. "My dad has lied to me and now I have to suffer with being deformed for the rest of my life."

"..." My Uncle is silent then clears his throat. "May, I know that your father is Spiderman."

"What?" I stand but is pulled back down to sit.

"For obvious reasons your Mom and Dad didn't want you to know but this is know who you are. Don't suffer, enjoy."

"But how? I need guidence and I don't want to ask my dad."

"Then I'll help you."

"You will?"

"Of course, being your godfather, and adoptive Uncle I will see you through this and if your parents find out I'll take the fall. OK?"

"You mean that?"

"I do, kiddo." He smiles and bundles me inside a cuddle. "First things first, you need a suit."


	4. Chapter 4

I jump out of the way, twist in the air and land comfortably upon the mechanical monster. It's claws try to grab me but I dodge and web them together; they're stuck and cannot do me no harm. I smash it's head in and pull out a frew cables, it falls to the ground with an eary moan and dies.

A clap in the distance. "Well done Mayday," Uncle Osborne praises. "But next time don't break the robot, they're aren't cheap!"

"I'm sorry Uncle Osborne," I pull away my mask. "I'll be lesser voilent with it next time."

"Nevertheless, you did good, kid." Uncle Osborne claps my back. "You're ready for your first web sling."

"No, I don't think I'm _that_ ready." I laugh nervously. I expect anyone would love to web sling throughout the city, not me; I'm afraid of falling. "I'll give at another day or two."

"May, we've done everything. Fighting, additional costume making, even cheesy one liners. To be Spidergirl you must websling."

"Can't I get myself a motorbike?"

"A motorbike?"

"Yeah, they're just as fast."

"You don't need a motorbike, you have webslinging."

"But what if my webs fail me?"

"Fine, I'll cut you a deal. Websling today and I'll get a bike for you. You are only allowed to use it emergancies." He offers his hand for me to shake.

"But-."

"No buts, you're spidergirl. You will be able to websling. Your nerves will be the thing of the past once your get started." He nags. "You've got the moves, all I want you do to is flawnt them. Be a right show off."

"What if my dad sees me?"

"He wouldn't know it's you, Mayday. If does spot you say nothing and keep on swinging." Uncle Osborne slaps my shoulder.

...

I stand upon one of the tallest buildings in New York, the wind dons no effect for my mask shields me from it. My heart's beat hurts as if a brick bashing uncontrollably within my chest. My breathing is a mess and nerves have made me twitch. I can't do this, I really can't but I must if I wish to become Spidergirl. All of Uncle Osborn's incredible support and effort to get me to the level of agility and strength that I am now.

I brave a gaze below me, many yellow cabs and the odd non-cab vroom past within the road as pedestrians walks in all ways. I now laugh to myself. If I fall, Spiderman will save me!

OK, May. This is it. If not for you, for Uncle Osborne.

I stand on the edge with only half of my feet support me. If I topple I'll surely fall. I close my eyes, open out my arms then lean down.

Now I can feel wind as it slaps me. My eyes open and a panic a little to see that I am reaching the bottom in a fast rate. I gulp down my nerves and curl the middle fingers on my right hand.

_Tist_

Out shoots web, it flies and attatches itself on the corner of a building. It stops me from falling but starts the swinging process. I unless another web from my left hand and swing some more. I allow to fully swing off of the web and even spin before shooting another web from my wrist.

"Woohooo!" I scream in adrenaline.

I smile underneath my mask, I'm doing it! I'm webslinging like a pro!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys! Thank you all so much for the reviews and adding this fic to your favourites :D I am thrilled that it has gotten a bit of a following and I apologise for the spelling errors ^^' My bad. I hope you continue to enjoy this fic :) **

"As promised, May. Here's your bike." Uncle Osborne has taken me downstairs to my training arena and to what looks like a closed garage. He presses a button and the door rises and reveals a bike. "I call it the 'Spider'." He smiles.

"It's a beaut." I gawp in amazement.

It shines red and blue with black webbing pattern crawling all around the bike just like my costume. "A tremendous piece, it goes fast as my jet glider."

"Your what?"

"Never mind." He shakes his head and cackles nervously. "It is bullet proof and shoots webbed nets, recommended for catching criminals. This will only be used as a last resort, if your powers fail you."

"I understand," I nod. "Thank you so much." I hug him.

"It should be me doing the thanking when you go about saving the city, mayday." He hugs me back. "Now run along and get on home, I expect your parents are wondering where you are."

...

"There you are hotshot," Mom smiles at me with Benjy upon her lap and both watching the television. "Did you have fun around Phill's?" Phill being my Uncle's true name.

"Yes, I had a blast." I take a seat not to her and my baby brother. Bejny crawls over to my lap and hugs me hard.

"He missed his big sister, he did." Mom says.

"I wasn't gone long." I stroke Benjy's hair. "I missed you too tough guy."

I told a bit of a white lie to mom and dad. I told them both that Uncle Osborne has invited me to stay with him for a week within his country to chill out but of course what we actually did was train and control my spidey powers.

"Where's dad?" I ask.

"Out with some work friends. I'm sure he'll be back soon."

"Great. I'm going to go upstairs and unpack from my week away." I give mom a kiss on the cheek and kiss Benjy's little head before quickly making a dash upstairs.

I'm sure dad being out with 'work friends' is slang for beating up some evil ass! And I'm going to help, it's about time for Spider-Girl to make her debut!

...

The moon is out and a wind rustles within the dark atmosphere. The city is sparse and only the vile are about, stalking those with a bit of money, to terroise them with either gun or knife until they cough up the goods, well not tonight!

I croutch on a corner of a tall bulding, looking out around the town as would a crow in search of a scrap of food. I keep all of my senses open, waiting for a criminal to strike. They'll sure regret tonight!

"Someone Hel-!" A lady's scream echoes on my far right, bingo!

I fire a web and begin to swin into action. In my view I spot a man mugging a woman with a tiny dog squeeking a bark, trying to warn the man away but with little effect. I jump to the ground and fire webbing at the mugger's face. He's distracted and falls to the floor in anger trying to prise the webbing away from his face.

The woman picks up her dog and stares at me in relief. "Thank you Spider-Man."

"I'm not Spider-Man." I speak. "I'm Spider-Girl."

The woman's face drops into surprise. "Spider-Girl?"

"Yes, get used to seeing me around." I launch a web and swing away.

That was too easy! I was hoping for something more hard than that! Either I'm too good or thieves are too easy nowadays!

...

"Did you hear?" Lisa talks as she and I walk to school. "Someone was saved by a Spider-Girl. _Girl! _Finally a bit of female action!" She pumps her fists in the air. "It's about time too!"

"Wow, Spider-Girl huh?" I try to keep a straight face. "That is different."

"Isn't it just?" Lisa smiles. "I wonder if she's related to Spider-Man in any way? Perhaps it is his daughter or even niece?"

"Possibly," I shrug. "What is say, Spider-Girl is Spider-Man's daughter, would Spider-Man mind her swinging about the show?"

"I'd say no." My friend answers.

"Why?"

"Aren't all fathers very protective of their children? I'd hate to be out fighting crime known that somewhere my daughter is out there doing the same and faces the posibility of getting harmed or worse."

"I'm sure Spider-Girl can look after herself."

"Maybe but even Spider-Man has been known to fail. Do you remeber the hobgoblin?"

"Yes." I turn silent. I remeber Dad's encounter with the Hobgoblin all too well. He almost lost his life whilst trying to save mom and I when I was younger, at least ten. "That was too close a call."

"Just think if the Hobgoblin returns, the first person he's going to go for to get Spider-Man back is Spider-Girl."

I gulp. "That'll never happen." I shake my head in disbelief and smile.


	6. Chapter 6

It's night, I croutch on the edge of a tall building looking out with a sharp eye across the city. No stranger danger yet, not even a peep of help. It's silent and I don't like it.

I scan the empty alleys and late night watering holes, not a scrap of anyone. I think I've chosen the wrong time to get superpowers as the city is spotless! The other night was beginner's luck, tonight is pot luck!

I sigh and relax my position. I'd rather be at home and doing homework other than to stare at a calm Manhattan. I suppose the city doesn't need another hero swinging on webs and dressing up like blue and red spiders!

I wonder if Dad ever had boring days, if so what did he do? Did he go to Mom and spend the night with her or even grabbed the lads for a night out? Maybe that's what I should do, grab Lisa and catch a late movie.

But what if something awful happens as soon as my back is turned? How could I ditch my post? I'm a super damn it. I need to, at least, be dedicated!

I could always web sling for a while, it will make my night watch less boring.

I aim a hand to the corner of the neighbour building and 'tist' webs flies and sticks to it. I jump, swing and unleash another web. I swing off, do a front flip and release another web just before I hit the ground. I continue to swing then something inside my skill 'tingles' it's an odd feeling, one I've never felt before. On insitct I look behind me and see a a row of masked men settling on top of a nearby building, aiming guns at me.

Red dots have been pointed to my stomach, in a dash I doge a pack of bullets. Time for Spider-Girl to shine! I shot a web and land just behind the man and notice a young woman, tied and gagged amongst them, she's still in her nightwear. A man, who is also wearing nightwear stands with a black eye and a fat lip. Wait, I know that man. He's been in the paper a couple of times. It's Simon Kormic, the young founder of Kormic Labs! That must be his wife!

"What do we have here?" A masked man asks. "Spider-Man have a sex change?"

The men laugh.

"Actually, I'm Spider-Girl. What are you doing?" I stick my hands on my hips, hoping they won't shot as the gun's lasers rest on me.

"As if we'll tell you!" The man chuckles, he seems to be the leader. "Run along home little girl, I'm sure Mommy is waiting to tuck you in."

I look to the bounded woman, she's scared with watery eyes. I must get her to safety first. It seems obvious to me she's being used as bait to lure her husband to do whatever these thugs want Mr. Kormic to do.

"I'll ask you again, what are you doing?" I ask.

"You're starting to bug me Spider-Brat, I think I'll kill you." The leader clicks his fingers, the other men aim for the ready. "You have 'til the count of three, One...Three!"

Guns are clicked, in a split second I doge them all and shoot web out men, tying them up in unbreakable webbing. The leader is distracted, I lunge for him, kicking him in the stomach and taking him down to the ground, then finish by binding him in webs.

"Let me go!" The leader screams. "You don't know what you're doing!"

"I'd rather not." I web his mouth.

Mr. Kormic runs to his wife, ripping of the gag and unknotting the ropes around her. "Darling, are you alright?" He talks sharp with an English accent.

"Yes, I'm fine." She too is English.

They both look at me.

"Thank you," The man smiles and kisses his wife.

"What did they want with you, Mr. Kormic?"

"They wanted the security codes, I'm almost on a scientific breakthrough and they want it first, for them oney of course." He explains, keeping his wife close. "One again, thank you, Spider-Girl."

"That's OK. Get inside and call the cops." I say and then look to the gang of masked thugs.

They try to wriggle out of the webs but it's no use, they're stuck until they're arrested. I smile underneath my mask and swing away.

...

Afternoon and the school is stuck on a school trip, I had completely forgotten we're suppose to be going to Kormic Labs, I wonder if Mr. Kormic will remember me? Ha!

The school and I are here for the 'scientific breakthrough' that everyone has been talking about, it even lead to the kidnap of Mr. Kormic's wife last night! I hope she's alright.

Lisa stands next to me as Mr. Kormic discusses something similar to stem cells, the theory that 'blank' cells can attach and recreate DNA to help those injured like growing new limbs or make new and powerful cells to help over come cancer and such. It's interesting but judging by last night, many are against it.

"It has taken me half my life," Mr. Kormic says, he walks over to a covered tank. "But I think my hard work has finally paid off, I present to you, Carnage!" He uncovers the tank, no bigger than the average fish tank.

We all look inside and gasp. It looks like a red blob, it's moving and streatching about!

"Has anyone any questions?"

I raise an hand.

"Yes?" He asks. The rest of the school looks at me.

"Why the name?" Is my question.

"Don't let that put you off," He smiles. "I called it Carnage for it'll destory any cancer cells. Just imagine, a world where no one will worry about getting cancer! I'm sure we've all been affected by it?"

A lot of the pupils nod. I do too. My great Aunt May lost her life to cancer.

"Then I present the soloution, Carnage!" He claps, hoping we'll follow.

The thing inside the tank begins to squeek, it doesn't like the nose! He thrashes against the tank, almost cracking it, then the tingle in my head echoes in my skull, this can't be good! I look around, there's nothing there to cause an alarm, unless it's Carnage...

With one final thrash, it's loose, The crowd breaks and screams.

"No, leave it. He's harmless to all humans!" Mr. Kormic assures.

But the think seems to be looking at me. Could my Spidey powers be attracting it? Thinking I'm full of cancer cells?! I step back, the red blob charges and attaches itself to my stomach. I roar in terror as this thing could easily kill me!

"Someone help her!" My teacher roars.

My head is going crazy but I can't show off my abilities! I try to prise the blob away, finding it difficult even with my strength! As I pull, the blob known as Carnage grows!

"I've got this!" A geeky boy named Matt has grabbed a fire extinguisher. "Close your eyes!" He warns me.

"No, leave him!" Mr. Kormic acts as if Carnage is his own son!

I close my eyes and mouth and feel the blast engulf me, The Carnage squirms and slides off me. My teacher pulls me back.

Matt leans closer to the still blob. "I think its... Argh!" He screams.

The Carnage has gotten ahold of him! He writhes and squirms as the red stuff has him fully engulfed in red! The pupils scream aloud at what is happening, I stare with wide eyes, the blob has tured human sized and quick scuttles away.

"We've got to help him!" A pupil shouts.

"No!" Mr. Kormic argues. "I'm sure Carnage will spit the boy out." He sweats and his shaken as are we all.

"Load of crap, it almost killed May!" Liza pipes. "That thing isn't ready to tackle cancer, it should be killed!"

The crowd of pupils agrees.

"Look, I'll send security to go and check on Carnage, but you should all go." Mr. Kormic says.

"You'll be sued!" The teacher warns. "Not only has it eaten a pupil it may have caused this one some damage!" He points to me.

"She looks fine to me." Mr. Kormic shrugs.

"How can you be like this? You've created a monster!"

"Leave my labs!" The scientist screams.

The teacher glares at him. "You're never going to hear the end of this!"

Lisa helps me, she throws my arm over her neck, holding me upright just incase I fall but I'm OK. I didn't feel any pain, I don't know what that thing did, but I'm going to find out! I give M. Kormic a cold stare, now I regret saving him last night!


	7. Chapter 7

"May!" Mom and Dad scream as I enter the house.

They engulf me in their arms, kiss every inch of my face as they squeeze me with relief that their daughter is OK.

"Are you alright, Hot shot?" Mom says with moist eyes. "Everyone is talking about what happened! Is it true that a blob attacked you and ate a boy?"

"Yes." I breathe.

I'm not in the mood to talk over what went on at Kormic Labs. I need to get over there to make sure Mr. Kormic knows he's in the wrong and that Carnage needs to be stopped before it eats someone else!

"I'm going to my room," I say and prise myself away from my parent's arms.

"Of course, you're in shock." Dad says, patting me on the back. "Take a bath and have a sleep."

"Will do."

Following Dad's advice. I take time to relax and get a shower but I can't relax. As I stand naked getting soaked I think about Carnage and that it needs to be destroyed. Poor Matt didn't deserve what he got, he was a geek who loved school. Sure he was bullied but he got over it. I just hope it was a quick death and that he didn't have to suffer the pain of digestion.

I need to do something, it was me Carnage was going after and it could still be after me. I have to stop it before it starts eating more people and even hurting the people I love? No I cannot imagine anything worse. My family and friends mean the world to me. I'll never let anything happen to them. Ever.

Deep in the basement of Kormic labs, A red being stretches into the form of a demented human. Dripping with red goo. Wide eyes with sharp teeth that can rip through anything.

"Where am I?" Matt asks himself. He opens his eyes and finds himself within the dark room, water clapping into puddles.

"_Don't worry about that," _A whisper replies. It sounds almost demon. "_We're safe and sound, nothing can hurt us. We won't allow it." _

"We?" Matt is confused. What is it that is talking to him, He looks around finding no one else but himself in the damp basement.

"_Yes. We,"_ The voice sniggers. _"But we have a problem." _

"What kind of problem?" Matt scratches his head and notices his arm is red with fingers ending in sharp claws. "What, what is this?!" He panics, he looks to the other arm, its just the same.

What has become of him? He didn't feel any pain but he knew he has changed into something alien. Matt crawls to a spread puddle and screams looking at his new face. The scream didn't last long nor did the panic, for every second he looked at himself he grew to like it. It was like he was a demented super hero and one resembling Spider-Man. But no blue or webbed pattern. Just blood red with large, golden eyes.

The boy strokes along his chin, feeling the bone. He wasn't fat anymore. He was fit and tall, like he always dreamed. The red peeled away showing his handsome face. His brown eyes have turned red as did his hair. His skin pale.

He smiled showing his new sharp teeth and licked them with his snake like tongue.

"_We are one,"_ The voice within Matt's head speaks. _"This is our destiny, we're unbeatable." _

"We are Carnage." Matt speaks with a grin then begins to laugh hysterically. "We can do so much!"

"_Yes, your mind tastes for revenge, to rid those who bullied you. We can do it, we can do it all! But something is troubling me." _

"What is troubling you?"

"_There is a threat amongst us, the girl. She needs to be stopped." _

"What girl… wait, you mean May?"

"_Is that her name? She is riddled with something powerful and I want it all." _

"May? She's harmless."

"_So you'd like to think, when I perused her I felt something delicious. She isn't normal, she is the reason I can bond with you." _

Matt looks at himself in the puddle once more, remembering the red blob attacking May, why did it even go for her? Mr. Kormic says that Carnage attacks cancer cells not humans.

"_I know what you're thinking, so many questions. Questions that can be answered and soon." _The voice seduces Matt. _"Once we do that, we can… kill all those that have wronged you!" _It laughs once more.

"I'm in."

"_Before we do, first thing's first…"_


	8. Chapter 8

Mr. Kormic has been missing for a week, dad and his team searched high and low for the man to prosecute but couldn't find him anywhere, they looked all over, inside and out of his labs but not a trace, not even of Carnage or Matt. It's like they didn't exist in the first place!

I couldn't take Mom and Dad coddling me for much longer so I decided to go round Uncle Osborne's. I hang upside down in a seat of webbing as my uncle works at his six monitor computer.

"What's the deal-o with the computer?" I ask. "Surely one screen is enough!"

"If you were a computer nerd, you'll understand." He looks up and smiles, I think. From up here he looks like he's frowning!

I shake my head whilst laughing to myself. "What is it you're doing?"

"I'm to figure something out."

"What?"

"Why my old friend, Mr. Kormic would flee, it's not like him. He's a very proud man."

"He's a friend of yours?"

He nods. "Yes, May. Dare I say it, Carnage was my idea, well to kill cancer, not the eating children part!"

"Wait," I jump down and land on my feet. "You helped Mr. Kormic design that monster?"

"I did."

"Then you must have an inkling to why it tried to attack me."

"I have a hunch, your spider DNA. Mr. Kormic and I designed Carnage specifically to locate and attack unusual cells located in any human body."

"So, you're telling me I have some sort of spider-cancer?!"

"No, but is similar in certain aspects. Cancer takes over the host making it weak. Your father's genes has taken over you but with an opposite effect. You're stronger."

"Would you know how to destroy it?"

"No, that's the point of Carnage, May. It cannot be destroyed."

"Great." I sigh. "You've created a big problem."

"How was I suppose to know it would develop a hunger? I did the calculations thrice over, it's only objective was to seek cells and kill."

"You don't suppose Mr. Kormic… tampered with it, do you?"

"It's a possibility, May." He shakes his head and looks back to his computer.

"Maybe I should investigate the lab for clues, it could have some idea what he did and where he went?"

"No, your father has the entire place surrounded with Police. You wouldn't stand a chance plus I'm sure Pete has done some Spider-Snooping anyway."

I tut, I at least want to be apart of this. I feel as if I've done nothing since my realisation of my spider powers. I'm starving for a bit of action here! What's the point being a super hero if I don't have the chance to be… super!

"I better get back home, Mom has probably got dinner of the table." I say kissing Uncle Osborne's cheek.

"Give MJ and Pete my love," He hugs me with one arm then continues to work on his insane computer.

I start to walk out, heading to the door then… a sharp pinch inside my head; my Spider-Sense…

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

The room turns read, multiple warning signs infest Uncle Osborne's computer. "Intruder Alert, Intruder Alert, Intruder Al-" Something smashes the PC. It's a red spike.

"That Can Get Annoying Rather Quickly!" I demented voice sounds from above us.

My Uncle and I look up to find a hideous red man. He sniggers with a long tongue licking his thin lips. He jumps down and sends two blasts of red goo at both me and my uncle, I dodge but my uncle is trapped!

"Who are you?" I glare at the creature.

Large yellow eyes, silver sharp dribbling teeth and covered in a red suit with a dark spider stretching around it. He looks like a demon Spider-Man!

"You Don't Remember Me?" The thing walks closer to me, tongue dancing in the air.

"I think I would remember something as disgusting as you."

It laughs and grabs my chin, forcing me to look inside it's eyes. The face of the monster peels back revealing Matt! But he's different, his skin is pale with a hint of red, his eyes almost blood shot and his hair has been dyed to match the skin of the monster around him!

"Matt?!"

"Hello, May." He smiles, he too has sharp teeth.

"What's happened to you?!"

"Something incredible!" He laughs. "I've never felt so… good!"

"But you… I…Carnage…" My eyes widen, the blob that ate Matt has somehow turned him into this monster.

"That's right…" The red goo covers Matt's face. "We're Carnage." Sharp nails begin to dig into my cheeks.

I pull away. "You better get out of here."

"Or What?" Carnage roars. "I Didn't Come Here For You, Yet," It licks his lips. "I Came Here For Him." The red beast points it's long finger at my uncle.

"Over my dead body." I grit my teeth.

"Oh, I have Plans For You, But They Can Wait." With one swipe of his strong arm, I go flying and into a wall. I hear Carnage laugh uncontrollably. "That Was Too Easy!"

"May!" Uncle Osborne cries to me.

"I'm fine." I rub my shoulder.

"Your Coming With Us, Osborne!" Carnage walks close to my uncle.

_Tist…_ I shoot webbing at Carnage's back, trying to pull him back but he's strong! The monster turns his head, looks at me with a grin, takes my webbing with one hand and yanks it. I'm pulled straight to him and grabbed around the neck. I choke.

"I Wouldn't Do That Again, May." He snarls but smiles at the same time.

"Then leave my uncle alone!"

Fingers near crush my neck. "Not A Chance, Sweetheart!"

I'm loosen air, I cannot breathe. My eyes flutter, I sign that I'm to die soon.

"So Weak, You Won't Stand A Chance For The Finale." Carnage throws me to the floor.

I smack my head and…darkness…


End file.
